


You'll Be Fine

by pkmngame-fankids (Kataang36)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, pkmn fankids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataang36/pseuds/pkmngame-fankids
Summary: It had taken years to get to where she now stood, years of training and travelling the world, and while she should have been proud, she was terrified.





	You'll Be Fine

It had nearly two weeks since Kierra started battling the Kalosian Elite Four. 

Of course, when she started, she was beaten horribly. She hadn’t come too prepared, as she remembered hearing that the Elite Four in Kalos were easier than the rest in the world. That was proven to be wrong  _very_  quickly; her first battle with Malva ended in a crushing defeat. After training for a day, she barely won against her, but was then beaten by Siebold.

Instead of rushing back in, Kierra thought that it would be better to train for a few more days so that she would be more prepared when it came to the Elite Four, and, eventually, her mother. And it had worked, she had won against all four members and was now standing, rather awkwardly, outside the door to the Champion’s room, with other Trainers walking around her to challenge the Elite Four or to go back to the Pokémon Center to heal their fainted Pokémon. 

She had been training for this moment for years, she had wanted this for so long, and yet…

It didn’t feel as though she had expected it to. She was terrified of failing, of not giving a perfect match for her mother, instead of being as confident as she thought she would have been in this moment. She knew that the battle was going to broadcasted live and that there would be a crowd in the Champion’s room, in the stadium section, that were going to be watching her as well. She knew that going in, any challenger for any given Champion would have known that – it’s something that all challengers had to agree to in order to battle any Champion.

She just wanted everything to go as she had planned it out when she started travelling years ago. She wanted to prove herself – to both her mom and to the world. She wanted that more than anything.

A hand was suddenly on her shoulder and Kierra jumped, having not expected anyone to try to talk to her. She supposed she didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards her, not with the other Trainers walking around the same room, or perhaps she was just not paying enough attention to her surroundings to hear someone approach her. Either way, when she spun around to face whoever had grabbed her shoulder, she hadn’t expected to see David, her travelling partner, standing there.

“Hey there,” he greeted, a small grin on his face. “Any reason why you haven’t decided to start that battle with your mom yet?”

Kierra rolled her eyes, then turned back to face the ornate door in front of her. “Any reason as to how you got past the badge-checkers at the main entrance? I  _know_  you don’t have eight badges.” 

“Shauna told those guys that I wasn’t here to battle, just to check on someone, and they let me through.”

He sounded casual, indifferent really, but Kierra knew him well enough by now to see through his tone. He was concerned, and in a way, he was right to be. This was her dream, was it not? Why was she so damn hesitant to walk through that door that she had worked so hard to get to?

She sighed. She knew the answer, as painful as it was.

“I’m scared.”

“Because you don’t want to fail, I’m guessing.” He said, and then sat down on the floor beside her. “I’m not that great at reading sign, but, I’m pretty sure I saw Serena sign that she couldn’t wait to see how much you have grown.” 

Kierra sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, but kept her gaze on the door in front of her. “David, I know you’re trying to help, but that’s not really helping.”

“Sorry.” David replied, and without even needing to turn around to face him, she  _knew_  that he shrugged. “I bet you that she’s nervous too, though. She’s likely wanting you to succeed, but she’s also been trained to win over the years of her being Champion. And then there’s the fact that she’s likely worrying over not giving you a good enough battle.”

“What makes you say that?” This time, as she spoke, she turned around to face David. She stared at him, trying to make sense of what he was telling her,  _trying_  to understand  _why_  he would be saying what he was. All he did in response, though, was shrug.

“Kierra, you’ve got every right to be afraid, but don’t let it impact your self-worth. Just go in there and battle like you usually do, and you’ll be fine.” 

“If I fail, you have my back, right?”

“That’s one thing you’re never gonna have to worry about.” He said, with a small laugh. “Aaron’s made a custom shirt that says ‘Kierra is number one’ and he’s been wearing it to every battle of yours, I got him to make another one for me. So I’ve gotta go and put that on before you go battle the Champion. Think you’ll be alright if I leave now?”

“No idea. But,” she started getting up at this point, “I’ll try to be. I’m giving you two minutes before I try to walk in there, so you’d better hurry if you’re serious about that shirt thing.”

“Just battle normally!” David said, before quickly jumping up and sprinting towards the exit. “And whatever you do, don’t think about the audience!”

She scoffed at that, turning back to the door, now fully standing up. “Yeah, I had  _completely_ forgotten about that,  _thanks_.” She muttered to herself sarcastically. 

Kierra was less frightened now, though, after talking to him. She was still nervous – who wouldn’t be when they were about to battle the Champion? – but her mind was more focused. Less clogged with her doubts, more clear on what she wanted to achieve. What she  _could_ achieve, so long as she didn’t let her doubts fuel her.

She could do this, and she would be fine if she lost, albeit unhappy. It was just another battle, something to learn from at the end of the day.

With a quiet exhale, Kierra stepped forwards and opened the doors towards the Champion’s – her mother’s – room. Before she even allowed the chance for her doubts to come back to the forefront of her mind, she walked into the hallway and let the doors close behind her. She was determined not to fail, not this time.

And with that, she started walking down the hallway to the Champion’s room.


End file.
